Games that I'll Play
by Chocobubbles
Summary: Even when Speedy thinks he's one step ahead of Bumblebee, she always unexpectedly comes out on top.


Another Bumbles/Speedster for ya...weeee!!!

* * *

Games that I'll Play

"AQUALAAAAAAAAD!"

The male members of the Titans East could basically face any type of danger you could throw at them—whether it was psychotic maniacs bent on destroying mankind, twisted, bigoted fiends who wanted to turn humanity into brainwashed zombies, ticking nuclear bombs ready to go off at any given moment, blazing, etc...

However, one thing they couldn't handle, or even begin to understand in the least, was _women_.

Aqualad's face had turned completely white and he was trembling furiously as he stood in front of the vast entrance that led to the living room.

"Man, you really screwed up this time fish-face." stated Speedy nonchalantly from the couch, not even bothering to look up from his magazine.

"Not. Helping." seethed Aqualad through clenched teeth. Mas and Menos watched anxiously as they heard loud, angry stomps approaching them.

One would expect a giant, gruesomely ugly monster to appear in the entranceway from what it sounded, but what showed up instead was their very petite, very wet, and _very_ pissed off female teammate.

And she was wrapped in nothing but a white towel.

"B-Bumblebee...?"

"You're in a lotta hot water now, Aqualad." she stated venomously, "menacingly vicious" not even coming close to describing her expression.

"I—"

"Save it, waterboy," she said, walking up to him, her fist clenched and her knuckles white. She grabbed him by the collar and brought him close to her face; so close that the tips of their noses were touching.

"I think _someone_ abused our water bill this month." she growled.

He gulped, "O-Oh really?"

"Yeah," she said, "Do you have any guesses to who that someone might _be_?"

"M-me?" he stuttered like a scared little child.

"Right you are waterboy. _Right. You. Are_."

She dragged him by his shirt and slammed him up against the nearest wall, her eyes fuming with an irate fire that would only show up in your ghastliest nightmares.

"N-now Bee, j-just t-take it easy!" he begged, trying to reason with her.

"Because of you we won't have water in our plumbing system for another _month!_ How can I live for that long without taking a shower?! It's disgusting! I'll be rotting in my own stench for _weeks!_"

"Okay, okay!" he said desperately, "But what can _I _do?"

She paused for a few seconds, then dropped him to the floor. He landed with a loud _thud_.

"Fix it." she said with a suddenly lighter tone, though her face did not change.

"F-fix it?" he repeated.

"That's what I _SAID_." she barked, her pupils again ablaze with fury.

He shielded his head with his arms as if he expect boulders—meaning her fists— to come crashing down on it. However no thrashing came, so he thought it might be safe to speak.

"Um, I apologize, Ms. Leader sir—I mean ma'am, er—person...lady..."

He could see his incessant rambling was starting to irritate Bumblebee, as he felt her stare boring hot holes into his chest, so he just got to the point:

"How do I...um...fix it?"

He again shielded his head.

Bumblebee stood there for a moment, rubbing her chin and pondering the question. Then she smiled wickedly.

"How do you fix it?" she said, "I'll tell you how: you reroute all the water in your swimming pool into the plumbing system, that's how. I'll expect it to be filtered."

"_What?!_" cried Aqualad, "But I need—"

She glared at him like a lioness ready to pounce.

"—to get right to work!"

And with a flash of blue and black, he was gone.

She smiled to herself, and stopped only when she noticed Mas and Menos staring up at her, hypnotized. She whipped her head around at them and said,

"Well, what are y'all gawking at?"

They simply smiled nervously and said, "_Tú eres __**muy**__bonita!_"

"I aint in no mood for sweet-talkin'!" she barked, "GET TO WORK!"

They were gone by "Get".

She stomped over in front of the couch, and stood before her most annoying teammate—who had apparently sat through that whole show without lifting his gaze from an article on a new brand of arrow polish.

"Well?" she said, hands on her hips.

"Well, what?" he asked, still not meeting her gaze.

"Well aren't you going to help, lazy-ass?"

"Why should I?" he said, flipping the page, "I didn't do anything."

She swayed her hips impatiently, obviously getting even more piqued than she already was. Speedy had to try his hardest to ignore that one.

"Bet you helped water-boy run up that bill..." she huffed, her nose high up in the air.

"You know how completely stupid that sounds?" said Speedy, finally looking up from the magazine, "Aqualad didn't realize he was running up the bill—it was an accident. Plus, even if he did do it on purpose, what would I get from helping him? Because everyone knows how I totally need to swim around in a pool all day to survive..."

Bumblebee placed her arms straight and stiff at her sides, glowering at him with a deadly face. He, impressively, stayed unfazed.

"You probably did it to piss me off. That's how you are, aint it? Inconsiderate and irresponsible..."

His eyes narrowed.

"You know Bumblebee," said Speedy, placing the magazine to the side, "I take a lot of crap from you, and sometimes I really deserve it, but most of the time you just have a real bad case of PMS and enjoy taking it out on your fellow teammates. You just need to chill out, sit down, and think of ways you can be less of a major BEE-otch. Got it?"

Bumblebee was speechless. Speedy, proud of finally standing up to his "leader" resisted the urge to smile triumphantly.

But that didn't last too long.

More than a minute passed and she stood there, Speedy watching, trying to anticipate what would happen next. As each second passed achingly slower than the last, Speedy's satisfaction morphed into regret as the stony silence continued, accumulating an air for the worst.

_Damnit, _he thought, trying his best to keep his stoic look, _She's really going to whoop my ass this time_.

She opened her mouth, and he flinched. He found himself wanting to assume a position similar to Aqualad's, as his arms instinctively started to go for his head. However, to his immense surprise, when she spoke, it sounded completely different than what he had expected.

It sounded almost..._nice_—and what she said next only backed it up.

"You're right, Speedy." she said.

_I'm right?_ he repeated it in his head, trying to decide on whether what he just heard had really been said or if he was just imagining things. She moved towards him, and soon she was standing at the edge of the cushion. He was really surprised when she crawled onto the couch between his legs, sitting there on all fours, looking up at him with big eyes.

She cocked her head to the side, "I'm always getting mad for no reason. You guys are just doing your job, and I just blow up at you..."

"Y-yeah..." said Speedy, trying to analyze this confusing, current situation, "that's what _I'm_ saying."

"I shouldn't be so short-tempered." she whispered into his ear, lacing a hand around his neck. Her voice was ticklish against his lobe and shivered when he thought he felt her lips brush against it.

"Uh huh." said Speedy breathily. Until this very moment, his mind hadn't registered the fact that Bumblebee was in fact in a towel, and it was hugging every bit of her voluptuous curves. There wasn't a woman alive who had an hour-glass shape as perfect as hers, and Speedy knew it well. Plus, she was completely _soaked_, and her curly wet tresses were falling ever so temptingly around her pretty face.

By complete and total testosterone-powered impulse, he placed his hand on her incredibly luscious ass.

She didn't seem to mind.

"That's it Speedy," she said, "I'm changing for good. From now on, no more explosions, no more yelling, no more ordering you guys around."

His eyes widened and he wrapped another arm around her little waist.

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm..." she said, "from now on, I'm going to be nice. I'm going to cater to _your_ needs."

After that sentence, Speedy was in a complete and total trance.

"Y-you really mean all that, Bee?" he said goofily. She smiled and pushed herself against him, letting him go against the very shape and form of her body, then she pushed herself off of him, daintily stepping off the couch and standing in front of the dazed boy. She bent down and cupped his chin, grinning softly as she brought her full, red lips extremely close to his quivering own. She flaunted her ample cleavage, and Speedy noticed she smelled just like fresh honey...

"_No._"

Speedy wasn't sure quite what happened next, but he did wake up in the Tower infirmary feeling like he had been run over by a truck two-hundred times.

He stared up at the hysterical face of Aqualad and snarled, "I _hate_ women."

END


End file.
